life_in_the_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Hathaway
KendallHathawayPageMelody Kendall Hathaway 'is a fictional character in APEP Academy. She is a new student at Apep who is one of the Charmed (Powerful Witches) Sisters. Kendall is shown to be a sarcastic, careless,fangirl. Kendall seems to dislike Jade Hathaway (One of the Charmed Sisters) who is supposedly her sister. ''Kendall Hathaway is portrayed by Kendall Jenner. Personality Kendall Hathaway is shown to be nice and sweet at times unless someone annoys her. On her first day at APEP Academy, Kendall is bummed out and she doesn't want to be there. But when she meets Jade Hathaway (Unknowingly, Her sister) she thinks she's cool at first but when Jade Hathaway sneaks into her records Kendall hates her and even doesn't help the 3 Other Charmed Ones when they're in danger, But Kendall was too busy to help the three Charmed, so she casts a spell and transports it to the Principal. Background Kendall Hathaway was born in Los Angeles, California. She was born into a Clan, The Hathaways. A family of Witches and Wizards. When Kendall was born, her mother automatically knew she had the powers of a Charmed One, But what she was confused by was howcome Kylie (Kendall's twin) wasn't born with the Powers of a Charmed One. As Kendall and Kylie spent more years together, Kylie was just a regular witch and Kendall was not. Danger would happen if the two had gotten very close together or even a small little hug. Kris and Bruce knew it was time for Kendall to meet her '''real '''sisters. On the day before Kendall was sent to APEP Academy, She sat in her room, crying. Knowing she wouldn't see Kylie for 8 years. (High school at APEP and College at APEP equal to the 8 years). Kris and Bruce both knew they had to seperate Kylie and Kendall until Kendall knew her real sisters and her true powers. Powers & Abilities *Basic Powers' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Kendall, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *Active Powers'' **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. ***'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ***'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. **'Orb Shield:' The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions.[7]. *'Whiteligher Powers' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs **'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. **'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. **'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals.[8] **'Photokinesis': The ability of create and manipulating light. **'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. **'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. **'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. *''Other Powers'' **'The Power of Three:' The collective power of Kendall and her sisters that enhances their powers. **'High Resistance:' This power causes Kendall to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. **'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Kendall temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other being s Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Charmed Ones